


I Wish you a "Marsh" Christmas

by Starlight_Bia



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Bia/pseuds/Starlight_Bia
Summary: A ansiedade para chegar a meia noite nunca foi tão intensa como agora...





	I Wish you a "Marsh" Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: DK-Alves  
OHAYOOO!! 
> 
> entãaaaaaooo... estou participando de um desafio da fanfics onde o tema é feriado e fui "presenteada" com Stenny (digo "presentada" em aspas pois ainda pretende entrar no meu coração, claro que nunca vai tomar o lugar de Bunny), bem o sorteio foi esse, e admito que ja tinha um tema pensado para algo com o Stan, então me veio natal na cabeça [por isso o trocadilho do título ^^'], mas vou abrir meu coração para Stenny para escrever essa fic 
> 
> obs: Stenny shippers, eu não tenho nada contra vocês ou o shipp de vocês, tanto que abri meu coração pra ele ^^, então vamos todos ser amigos e andar juntos de mãos dadas num campinho florido, Bunny shippers, Style shipper e Stenny shippers ok? ok! [ta bem, esse ultima parte finjamos que eu nunca tenha dito ^^'] 
> 
> e... EU SEI que o natal ja passou, mas o tema é feriado/férias, e natal é feriado e férias :T ... e meu feriado favorito então..., bem chega de enrolação 
> 
> alias, esse desafio foi proposto por @ClotsQueen e @Twecker, que eu recomendo muuuuuuiiitooo as estórias delas

Véspera de Natal - 22:00

Era véspera de Natal em South Park e todos os amigos e conhecidos da família Marsh já estavam acomodados na residência de Sharon e Randy para a ceia, mesmo que ainda faltassem algumas horas até meia noite, porém, nem todos estavam presentes, pois a família Broflovski preferiu passar o Hanukkah — uma festa judaica — em sua própria casa. Entretanto, tudo estava indo bem.  
Wendy e Bebe conversavam animadamente num canto da sala, Cartman comia os biscoitos natalinos feitos por Sharon, completamente satisfeito; ao lado de Eric, Butters mostrava imagens aleatórias no Tumblr a Bradley, que parecia muito interessado na tela do celular; Kenny encarava o relógio ansiosamente; enquanto Stan, o anfitrião, observava, entediado, a neve cair calmamente no lado de fora de sua casa.  
Stan gostava do natal, afinal, era uma época onde a união e a bondade eram fatores importantes para as pessoas, no entanto, diferente de sua infância, o garoto já não se sentia muito entusiasmado, principalmente esse ano em que a festa estava muito monótona. Então, observar os flocos de neve caindo, na noite escura, era sua diversão no momento e por mais alguns bons minutos.

O relógio, que agora marcava 22:30, estava sob o olhar penetrante de Kenny. O garoto estava sentado no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, esperando impacientemente a meia-noite, com algo extremamente importante para fazer  
Stan, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos sobre o apático Natal desse ano — enquanto observava a paisagem branca através da janela —, viu, com os cantos dos olhos, McCormick encarando fixamente o relógio na parede como se fosse uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. Ele parecia ansiar por alguma coisa que Marsh não era capaz de deduzir, entretanto, vendo seu amigo tão ansioso por algo, lhe despertou uma certa curiosidade.  
Poderia ser até uma forma de se animar do tédio que sentia e tirar o loiro de sua paranoia, além de descobrir seus motivos.  
— Hey, cara. — Chamou Stan, acomodando-se ao lado de Kenny. O loiro foi tirado de seu transe ao ouvir a voz do amigo, fitando-o em seguida, um pouco confuso — Que tal sairmos um pouco? Aqui... tá meio chato... não acha? — Os olhos de Stan brilharam.  
— Ah... claro. — Kenny, que ainda estava "despertando" de seus pensamentos, aceitou.  
Então ambos saíram da residência sem perceberem que Wendy sorria para eles, presenciando a pequena fuga.  
Como ainda nevava, Kenny ajeitou o capuz de sua parka em sua cabeça e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Stan admirou o céu, sentindo o vento gelado soprar em seu rosto enquanto reparava o quão reluzente estavam as estrelas nesta noite, como se brilhassem apenas para eles. E, para completar, a neve caía devagar, deixando os pequenos pontos cintilantes mais visíveis.  
— Vamos dar uma volta? Deve ser mais divertido do que ficar parado olhando para o nada — Stan sugeriu, encarando diretamente o menor , com um sorriso bobo.  
— Contanto que voltemos pouco antes da meia-noite... Tenho algo importante a fazer. — Respondeu — Apesar que até lá terei tempo pra pensar sobre isso.  
— Pelo jeito deve ser muito importante pra você seja lá o que estiver fazendo, né? Mas não se preocupe, ainda temos muito tempo até lá.  
— É... — McCormick olhou para a janela da casa dos Marsh, onde tinha uma boa visão do interior, e viu o relógio marcando 22:45  
— Jesus, Kenny! Pode parar por um minuto de encarar esse relógio? — Pediu, tentando atrair a atenção do amigo para si — E acho melhor irmos, preciso me distrair dessa festa de natal e você desse relógio.  
O maior puxou McCormick pela mão, tirando-a do bolso, para que pudessem ir para algum lugar mais animado. Apesar da temperatura muito baixa, ambos não se importavam nem um pouco, principalmente por estarem acostumados ao clima frio de South Park, entretanto, os dois tinham os dedos entrelaçados, aquecendo suas mãos — especialmente Kenny que não usava luvas —.

Conforme avançavam lado a lado, com os flocos brancos de gelo caindo calmamente, o céu se iluminava ainda mais. A cidade estava decorada com diversos enfeites sobre as faixadas das lojas e estabelecimentos, dando o clima alegre de Natal que todos adoravam. Havia também algumas pessoas vagando pelas ruas, cumprimentando umas às outras, se divertindo como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas. Afinal, Natal só ocorria uma vez por ano, então aproveitar ao máximo era o que todos queriam, exceto Stan e Kenny minutos atrás, entediados, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.  
Marsh assistia a população se divertindo entre si, com uma imensa vontade de estar assim também, contudo, a festa parada em sua casa não permitia isso. Estava tudo muito chato. Pelo menos não era o único, McCormick estava com ele — mesmo que estivesse ansioso por algo—, o acompanhando nessa noite natalina estrelada. Porém, a cena o deixava feliz, ver como todos ainda podiam se animar com a data.  
Ao ver como Stan parecia animado, de alguma forma, com a diversão alheia, Kenny sorriu, antes de brincar:  
— Bem melhor que sua festa caída.  
— É o primeiro natal que fico entediado... Você também parecia não estar se divertindo. — Sorriu abobalhado.  
— O natal do ano passado foi mais animado mesmo. Esse ano parece que perdeu a magia pra alguns de nós, — fitou o moreno com um brilho no olhar — não é?  
Os olhos azuis cintilantes de Kenny fez Marsh lembrar das estrelas que um dia vira nos livros de Kyle — sobre astronomia —, um astro de luz tão intensa, quente e viva. E encarar as pequenas esferas a sua frente, no rosto do amigo, lhe fazia sentir que esse brilho surgia para ele... somente para ele...  
Seu corpo se aquecia... tão quente como os astros azuis.  
— Stan? Você ouviu o que falei? — Kenny chamou, tirando Stan de seu transe.  
— Ouvi o quê? — Perguntou, voltando a realidade enquanto desviava o olhar, começando a corar.  
— O natal acabou perdendo a magia esse ano, não é? — Kenny arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu minimamente ao notar que seu amigo evitara seu olhar e que suas bochechas se tornavam rubras.  
— Ah, sim... — Respondeu — Talvez seja por não sermos mais crianças ou só ter perdido a magia mesmo... — Completou com um tom desanimador.  
— Você acha? — Questionou contrariado.

*****

Véspera de Natal - 23:00

Faltava a penas uma hora para a meia-noite, porém, nenhum dos dois estava com pressa de voltar, talvez retornassem quando o horário estivesse próximo ou simplesmente ficariam por ali mesmo. A vontade de Marsh voltar para casa era mínima.  
— Ah, não sei. Acho que sim. Não somos mais crianças, Kenny, talvez isso tenha feito o natal perder a graça pra mim.  
Kenny sabia que Stan não pensava assim, ele sabia que o amigo ainda sentia a magia do natal, mas que só não queria admitir para si mesmo, especialmente quando o viu, minutos atrás, feliz com a cena dos cidadãos animados.  
McCormick também sentia o encantamento natalino, na verdade, esse sentimento até se intensificou quando encarou Stan para confirmar isso, pois seus olhos azuis cobalto lembrava o céu no começo da noite, um horário de solidão e ansiedade, como o olhar do seu amigo. O mesmo horário que fora responsável por fazer esse dia tão esperado, desde que percebera uns dias trás, assim que o sol ia se pondo, o desânimo do amigo sobre a data comemorativa.  
E agora, com o olhar entristecido de Marsh, mais uma vez, a ansiedade pela meia-noite voltou, porém, Kenny tentou se manter calmo, pois ainda faltavam cinquenta minutos, mas que lhe causava sentimentos conflitantes, pois ao mesmo tempo que queria resolver seu assunto importante, ele não queria que esses minutos de sobra passassem depressa, pois gostaria de continuar ali, junto de Stan, aproveitando de sua companhia.  
— Sabe, eu acho que não. — Kenny olhou para o céu, fazendo seu capuz cair para trás — Você pode ter parado de acreditar em algumas coisas, mas não pode mentir pra si mesmo sobre tudo, Stan.  
Stan não entendeu o que o loiro quis dizer com sua ultima frase, sabia que o amigo não era a pessoa mais fácil de se ler, principalmente através do olhar. Talvez, para ele, nem o próprio Kenny soubesse explicar o motivo de ter dito algo assim, mas seu tom parecia tão... sério que fazia Marsh acreditar que o menor o entendia muito bem, o que estava sentindo de verdade.  
— Aliás, é por isso que estava tão entediado? Digo, ver a neve parece ainda mais entediante. — Kenny o encarou com um olhar divertido e um sorriso nos lábios.  
— Não era eu que estava sentado no chão, olhando as horas passarem. — Stan brincou, retribuiu com a mesma expressão.  
— Se eu não estivesse sentado no chão, olhando as horas, você ainda estaria vendo a neve cair aqui fora. Então, acho que estamos na mesma.  
— Ok, você venceu. — Stan ergueu as mãos em rendição, deixando escapar uma risada.

*****

Véspera de Natal - 23:30

A neve ainda caia serenamente do céu, acumulando-se no cabelo dos dois rapazes que caminhavam tranquilamente, sem nem perceberem como a hora havia já havia passado.  
Meia hora... o tempo correra mais rápido do que o esperado. Parecia até que o tempo queria que o tão aguardado momento chegasse logo. Enquanto ambos admiravam vasto espaço acima de suas cabeças, preenchido em todos os cantos que olhassem pelas estrelas encantadoramente brilhantes.  
— Nunca vi tantas estrelas, pelo menos não desse jeito... Todas juntas e em grande quantidade. — McCormick olhava com cuidado o céu acima deles, seus olhos refletiam a luz dos astros como um show, que fazia o coração de Marsh acelerar, sentindo a face arder ainda mais, ao notar como os olhos do amigo pareciam refletir uma galáxia.  
— Nem eu, quer dizer, não como agora. Elas sempre aparecem desse jeito nesta data? Eu deveria ter saído mais no natal só pra olhar...  
— Já pensou em contá-las? Tipo, parece idiota, mas eu conto estrelas com a Karen as vezes, ela sempre fica tão feliz.  
— Contar estrelas? Parece perda de tempo. — Ao dizer isso, ele notou que Kenny tinha um sorriso torto no rosto — Aliás, elas são infinitas, não daria pra contar todas.  
— Ainda mais agora, né?  
— Nem se ficássemos a vida toda aqui, não daria nem a metade disso ou a metade da metade.  
Kenny deu um risinho e olhou o horário em seu celular... Faltavam quinze minutos, nada mais que isso. O rapaz já não sentia mais necessidade de ansiar pelo momento, não com o tempo em passou — e que passava — com Stan, contornando o quarteirão todo. Agora era tudo que precisava.  
Marsh sentia-se mais entretido agora, no entanto, assim que observara o loiro mexendo em seu celular e verificando a hora mais uma vez, lembrou do “algo importante” que o amigo tinha que fazer a meia-noite, sentindo-se curioso novamente. Gostaria muito de saber o que McCormick aprontaria nessa noite tão parada para se divertir. Stan já desejou muita coisa em sua vida e uma delas era que o bendito horário chegasse logo.  
— Ah, o que exatamente você vai fazer a meia-noite, Kenny? — O moreno perguntou, fingindo um leve desinteresse.  
Kenny o fitou com olhos divertidos e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
— Sem spoilers, Stan. — Respondeu com uma piscada.  
— Nadinha mesmo?  
— Nada de nada, só a meia-noite.  
Marsh mais uma vez se perdeu nos olhos azuis calorosos de Kenny, lembrando-se das estrelas refletidas neles. Percebendo que voltaria a corar novamente, Stan pigarreou para si mesmo, afastando seus pensamentos.  
— Já é quase meia-noite, quer voltar?  
— Já? Vamos andar mais um pouco, não precisamos voltar agora. Acho que, já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar um pouco mais, afinal, não é sempre que podemos fugir de uma festa de natal e passear por aí, não é? — Kenny o mirou com um olhar enigmático.  
— Melhor voltarmos, Kenny... Não era você quem queria voltar antes do horário? E eles devem ter dado por nossa falta.  
Kenny assentiu, mesmo contrariado, e continuaram o caminho — já que estavam na metade da volta ao quarteirão — de volta em passos mais rápidos, nenhum deles tinha pressa de verdade. Talvez se corressem um pouquinho, chegariam antes da meia-noite, porém nenhum deles queria fazer. Prefiram apenas continuar andando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro, junto ao show no céu.

*****  
Véspera de Natal - 23:55

Agora só faltavam cinco minutos, apenas isso, faltava tão pouco, que assim era tempo suficiente para se fazer tanta coisa, porém, já não importava mais. Tudo que interessava era aproveitar esses intermináveis, porém, tão rápidos minutos antes da esperada hora.  
Ambos caminhavam em silêncio por mais uns minutos, cumprindo suas vontades de estarem apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro, quando Wendy parou ofegante na frente deles.  
— Finalmente achei vocês! Já ‘tá na quase na hora! — Ela se apoiou por um momento em seus joelhos antes de simplesmente dar a volta e deixá-los para trás.  
Kenny pegou seu celular, ligando a tela do aparelho.  
— Falta um minuto agora.  
Quatro minutos que voaram como se nunca tivessem existido ou como se houvesse um salto no tempo.  
— Vamos chegar até meia-noite e dez se formos um pouco mais rápidos. — Stan tentou alcançar Wendy, que estava logo a frente, porém, antes mesmo de dar um passo, Kenny o segurou pela mão.  
— Pra quê a pressa?  
Stan não disse nada, mas entendeu o que Kenny quis dizer agora. Wendy se virou para ver se estavam muito longe  
— Pessoal?

*****

Natal - 00:00

— Já é meia-noite, não precisamos de pressa nenhuma, Stan. — O loiro tinha um tom carinhoso em sua voz.  
Tenho algo importante a fazer, Stan lembrou.  
— Kenny... o que você tinha que fazer a meia-noite?  
O loiro sorriu e olhou para o céu  
— "Marsh Christmas", Stan. — Brincou. Deixando Stan surpreso, mas que logo mudara a expressão assim que começou a perceber a paisagem ao seu redor.

Então a neve passou a cair quase que câmera lenta, como se os flocos pudessem flutuar no ar, enquanto ao fundo, o som de pessoas gritando, animadas, desejando um "Feliz Natal!" as outras era ouvido. Wendy, que simplesmente parou, ficou maravilhada ao admirar a paisagem luminosa, vinda de todas as luzes das estrelas — que nunca iluminou tanto quanto naquele momento—, dos enfeites dos prédios, dos sorrisos e olhares brilhantes dos cidadãos  
— Não é lindo? — Kenny o encarou esperançoso.  
Stan ficou estático por um momento, seus olhos cintilavam com a cena, nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo, como uma cena tão calorosa, animada, feliz... linda.  
— Cara... isso é incrível! — Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, ele não sabia o que pensar sobre a cena que presenciara, apenas estava encantado. Era tudo tão... lindo.  
— Sabe o que é? É a magia do natal, Stan.  
Foi então que Stan entendeu o que Kenny quis dizer com "mas não pode mentir pra si mesmo sobre tudo",ele apenas precisava ver a magia de Natal ainda existia, ver como era lindo... Ele precisava somente de Kenny para mostrar isso a ele, apenas isso...  
— Vamos voltar, coisas assim são vistas apenas uma vez na vida. — Kenny deu meia-volta, sorrindo satisfeito, tentando alcançar Wendy que começara a caminhar novamente — após presenciar encantada a cena natalina —.  
McCormick estava muito contente por ter mostrar o que queria a Stan, principalmente ao ver a expressão de felicidade do amigo.  
— Obrigado, cara. — Stan, ainda parado, alcançou Kenny rapidamente.  
— Pelo que? — Virou o rosto para o amigo.  
— Por mostrar a magia do natal pra mim. — A voz emocionada de Marsh soava encantado, entusiasmado. De fato, ele havia visto a coisa mais linda do mundo.  
— Apenas continue acreditando, nada se perde tão fácil e nunca tente se enganar, Stan.  
Kenny deu uma piscadela.  
— Se você continuar me surpreendendo assim, eu acredito em qualquer coisa que me disser.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO!!! 
> 
> então, eu amei escrever essa fic, foi uma experiência nova [bem nova] pra mim, admito que escrevo pouco, mas é de coração sempre, e dessa vez foi especial tambem, me esforcei o quanto pude pra deixar mais longa ^^' 
> 
> quem ta estranhando Stenny com estrelas é o seguinte, minha mente pensou e eu escrevi :T é assim que eu funciono, pelo menos eu gosto ^^ [fui helpada pela minha beta algumas vezes na hora que travei <3] 
> 
> sobre as bolachas... não importa se é biscoito ou bolacha!! é de comer e é isso que importa ^^ 
> 
> espero participar de mais desafios futuros, vou abrir meu coração como fiz hoje para todos 
> 
> agora o posto de FlufflyQueen desse site é meu! :P [zoeiras a parte]


End file.
